Zico
thumb|left|282px Profil Nume de scena: 지코 / Zico. Nume real: 우지 호 / Woo Ji Ho. Poziția: Cantaret, rapper, compozitor, producator, MC și model. Data nașterii: 14-Septembrie-1992 (21 de ani) Locul nasterii: Mapo, Sudogwon, Coreea de Sud. Inaltime: 182cm. Greutate: 65 kg. Tipul de sânge: O. Zodie: fecioră Curiozități Grup: Block B *'Hobby-uri': cumparaturi, lectură și vizionarea comediilor americane. *'Specialitati': freestyle rap, compune, folosind linii melodice si de fiecare data cand deschide gura plecat mătură. *'Educatie': Participă la Seul Liceul de Muzică. *'Familia': părinții și fratele mai mare, Taewoon *'Religie': Catolic (cică). *'Nume anterioare de scenă': Nacseo (graffiti sau mâzgălitură) și Raga Map. *'Tip ideal de fată': Ce urăsc cel mai mult este atunci când o fată poartă pantaloni stramți și rămâne acel spațiu între picioare, îmi plac pulpele care umplu acel spațiu. * A fost stagiar pentru SM Entertainment. *Se zvonea că ar fi trebui să aparțină pentru SHINee, dar el a negat într-un programul. *Zico are o colecție mare de Hello Kitty. *A studiat în Canada, când eram mic, dar a revenit la Coreea pentru îi era dor de mama sa. Apoi, el a studiat în China și apoi în Japonia. *Originea numelui de scenă "ZICO": În Japonia i-au spus "Jiko" ("Zi", în coreeană se pronunță "Ji" și în Japonia, se adaugă la numele propriu particula "KO" la sfârșitul numelui) *Mixtape-ul "ZICO ON THE Block" a fost scris, înregistrat si mixat de el însuși în doar două săptămâni. *Îl cunoaște pe Park Kyung din școala elementară. *Este fanul cântăreței Aubrey Drake . *În 2012 a fost diagnosticat cu noduli în gât, astfel încât nu a putut participa activ la promoțiile pentru "Nanlina" în Japonia. *Mama sa a împărtășit în Cyworld ei că atunci când a fost mic Zico a avut o intervenție chirurgicală cardiacă, hernie . *Zico are un tatuaj pe clavicula sa pe care scrie "John the Apostle" (Apostolul Ioan) *În "Starry Night Radio", a mărturisit că nu a avut niciodată o prietenă. *El și Park Kyung sunt cunoscuți ca "Russian Couple" pentru ca arata ca un cuplu căsătorit de mulți ani (se iubesc, dar se ceartă mult). *Pentru revenire din "Nillili Mambo", a făcut o dieta rapidă, deoarece după spusele lui arăta "ca un porc", și-a spuso în Weekly Idol. *Acesta este considerat unul dintre cel mai bun rapperi coreeni. Emisiuni TV *2012: MTV "The Show" - ca MC cu P. O. *2012: MTV "Match Up: Block B Returns" *2012: Play! BBC World Camp *2011: MTV "Match Up: Special in Japan" *2011: MTV "Match Up" - cu B1A4 Experiență *A compus și rappe-at în: **Digital single Harmanix |Letter| ** "Hope for Korea Hip Hop" ** "Origin of Species" & "Map Music" **"It's All Act" Digital single al lui Jung Ki Seul **"Muzica Hero" Bizniz (Ego). **Robot Faddy ** "It's Not Over" de Miss. S, în mini-album | Miss Independent |. *A rappe-at în: **"Expectations Of K-HipHop" împreună cu Cho PD și Par Kyung (Blockbuster). **Împreună cu Outsider "And The winner is". **Scotch VIP; "Finale" Ft. Park Kyung. *A produs: ** Single-ul "Me Luv" de la D-UNIT. **Single-ul "Stay Alive" de la D-UNIT. **Album Affirmative Chap 1 de D-UNIT. *A făcut primul volum al Mixtape | Zico on the Block |. *A participat la producția primului single de la Block B "Do u wanna B?". * A scris și a compus piesa "Headbanging" OFFROAD. *El are un total de 8 Mixtapes create de el. Colaborări *"Just Follow" - Hyuna feat. Zico. *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn feat Zico. *"Hot MC" - Jkyun feat. Zico. *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico. *"Pride" - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아. *"OASIS" - PIA feat Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9). *"Talk To My Face" - D-UNIT feat Zico. *"Feel So Young" - Ugly Duck feat. Crush ft. Zico. *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon of Block B (album repesckage) Galerie 1f5a1d196dfb0caa9b3f916a00972f18.jpg|Zico Cde1f6bae481b2b812ae2a37b08c923b.jpg|Cute 8481-0gx1dys6ge.jpg 263962_194585230590690_190951800954033_497854_3650284_n.jpg 11111111111u.png Categorie:Kcantaret